1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of vehicle rooftop mounting apparatus and pertains particularly to methods and apparatus for mounting a bicycle or similar wheeled transportation utility onto a vehicle roof.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the art of rooftop rack storage apparatus, there are many aftermarket systems for mounting specific apparatus onto the top of a vehicle roof. Most all of these systems include at least two opposing but parallel racks that may be mounted to a vehicle roof and to which other items or apparatus may then be mounted and secured by tie or by flexible strapping. Challenges exist for the prospect of mounting bicycles to a rooftop of a vehicle in that they typically include a high vertical profile and may be somewhat heavy for a single person to lift above the level of chest area when loading. A minimum of two persons may be required to efficiently mount a two wheeled bicycle to a rooftop.
Many choose to mount a bicycle to a vehicle at the rear of the vehicle using a mounting apparatus that may attach to a back door, vehicle frame/bumper, etc. Such a location avoids heavy lifting requirements that might be associated with higher vertical placement of a bicycle on, for example, a vehicle roof rack system. Moreover, the bicycles mounted thus require some preparation such as inverting and securing the steering wheel and handle bars and locking the wheels so they do not inadvertently spin while traveling. In another variation, the front wheel of the bike needs to be removed to allow a fixture on the vehicle roof to provide a secure “tie down” of the exposed front fork and the remainder of the bike. Usually another fixture on the roof accommodates the removed front wheel.
Therefore, what is clearly needed is a mounting apparatus for mounting a bicycle or similar wheeled transport on a rooftop that may be utilized by a single user and that solves the challenges stated above.